Conventionally, towels or square pockets that are made of a rough fabric are used to scrub off the dirt on a body.
It is well known, however, that they are inconvenient to use, and especially, the square pockets are often separated from a user's hand while a user is scrubbing off the dirt on his or her body, which makes a user feel unpleasant.
Furthermore, if a force applied when a user scrubs off the dirt gets stronger, a user feels a pain due to the friction of the rough towels against his or her skin. Even though the strong force is applied, in some cases, there occurs a problem that the dirt is not scrubbed off well from the body.
So, a towel having a sponge pad formed integrally with the inside thereof has been proposed to reduce the pain felt during the scrubbing off the dirt, but when the sponge of the towel is soaked, the elasticity thereof gets low such that a user feels a pain when he or she scrubs off the dirt on his or her body and the dirt is not scrubbed off well.